A Narnian Tale
by AslansHow24
Summary: When Usagi's husband cheats on her, she finds herself with a new destiny, in Narnia. PGSM Personality and Looks, Anime Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**A Narnian Tale**

**Summary: When Usagi's husband cheats on her, she finds herself with a new destiny, in Narnia. PGSM Personality and Looks, Anime Universe.**

"How could you do this to me?" Usagi asked, tears in her eyes. She had been married to him for not even five months and already he was cheating on her, with Hina, of all people. Mamoru stood there quietly, saying nothing. Usagi shook her head. "You know what? Seiya asked me why he wasn't good enough, but the thing is, he is twice the man you'll ever be" Usagi left the house and went to her car, tears blurring her vision. Her long black hair was no longer in its traditional style, but was in a single braid down her back. As she drove, she wondered what to do next, not even paying attention to the road. A red truck careened to the side and smashed into her car, sending it flying.

When Usagi woke up, she was lying on a bed of snow in a strange and unfamiliar forest. Her car was gone. There wasn't even a trace of it. She sat up and realized that she was dressed once more as Princess Serenity.

"Where am I?" She asked. A woman materialized in front of her. "Pluto? What's going on?"

"Usagi, when Mamoru severed the chain of trust, your destiny was broken. This is Narnia, and they have great need of you here. This is where you will give birth to your children" Usagi placed a hand on her flat stomach.

"I'm pregnant?" She asked. Pluto nodded.

"You're destiny has changed, Princess" She said before vanishing.

"Wait a minute!" Usagi shouted. "What's my destiny?" But there was no answer. Confused and frustrated, Usagi began walking, surprised that she wasn't even cold.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Usagi heard frantic shouting and ran towards the sound. She came upon a raging river where a boy and a girl were staring at the water horrified. Usagi ran past them and dove into the water. She spotted the younger girl struggling to free her foot from a weed. She freed Lucy and pulled her to the surface. As they climbed ashore, the boy and girl ran to Lucy.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy asked.

"I don't think you'll need those coats anymore!" Mrs. Beaver said. Susan turned to the pretty young Asian woman. She was wearing a long white gown and her hair was hanging down her back. A gold moon shone on her forehead.

"Who are you?" Susan asked, suspiciously.

"My name is Serenity" She replied. "We'd best be moving"

As they continued walking, they came across some stone animals.

"How sad" Serenity whispered. "Who did this?" Without waiting for an answer, she placed a hand on each animal, a fox and a leopard and closed her eyes. Power radiated from her and the children watched in shock as the stone melted away. The Leopard looked up at Serenity and bowed.

"Thank you, Your Highness" He said. Serenity looked at him.

"You know who I am?" She asked.

"Yes Princess" He replied. "Your story is legend" Serenity paled and Peter wondered what story the Leopard was talking about. The fox also noticed her pale face.

"Fear not, Milady" He said. "Everyone makes mistakes. You would not be here if you had not learned from that mistake" Serenity breathed a sigh of relief.

When the group reached Aslan's camp, Creatures of all sorts stared at them.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked, unnerved. Lucy grinned.

"Maybe they think you look funny" She replied. Susan frowned, but Serenity smiled. Mrs. Beaver was fussing with her fur.

"Oh stop your fussing Mrs. Beaver. You look lovely" Mr. Beaver told her. They reached a large tent and Peter pulled out his sword.

"We have come to see Aslan" He declared.

The tent started to blow in breeze and everyone knelt to the ground. Aslan came out from the tent and the children and Serenity knelt before him. Aslan looked at Serenity.

"Rise, Princess" He said. Serenity rose and looked at Aslan.

"Do you understand why you are here?" He asked.

"Pluto said that my destiny had changed" Serenity replied. "Crystal Tokyo no longer exists" Aslan nodded.

"We need you here. The prince severed your ties to Earth. This is your home now"

"I understand" Serenity replied. Aslan turned to the Pevensies.

"Welcome Peter Adam's son, Welcome Susan and Lucy daughters-of-Eve. Welcome Beavers. You have my thanks, but where is the fourth?" He asked.

"That's why we are here, sir" Peter said, sheathing his sword. "We need your help"

"We had a little trouble along the way" Susan said.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch" Peter explained. Serenity gasped.

"How could this happen?" Aslan asked.

"He betrayed them your Excellence!" Mr. Beaver said.

"Then he has betrayed us all" A centaur declared.

"Peace Oreius" Aslan said. "I'm sure there's an explanation"

"It was my fault really. I was too hard on him" Peter said, looking down.

"We all were" Susan said, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Sir, he's our brother" Lucy said.

"I know dear and that makes the betrayal all the worse. It may be harder than you think" Aslan replied.

"Sire, the princess has left" A dryad said, appearing before Aslan. "She said something about rescuing the boy" Oreius made to move, but Aslan stopped him.

"The Princess will be fine. She has faced enemies far greater than the witch and has saved countless lives" Aslan said. "She will bring Edmund back"

Serenity made her way to the Witch's camp, and once it was in sight, she transformed into Sailor Cosmos. Sailor Cosmos had all of the planetary powers, but she did not need to call out her attacks like her senshi did.

Edmund was tied to tree as a dwarf taunted him. Flaming Arrows sailed into the camp and Sailor Cosmos entered the camp. Dark creatures tried to stop her, but she was unstoppable. She made her way to the tree. In one quick move, Edmund was free and the dwarf was tied to the tree. Cosmos vanished with Edmund just as the witch came out of her tent.

When they were a great distance away, Cosmos released Edmund's hand. He was surprised that he was not out of breath.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am a soldier of the stars" Sailor Cosmos replied. She touched Edmund's cheek, which was bruised and the bruises vanished.

"I'm sure you must be ready to see your family again" She said. Edmund looked down.

"They don't want to see me" He said softly. Sailor Cosmos turned back into Serenity.

"Look at me" She said. He raised his eyes to look at her. "I'm going to tell you a story, okay" Edmund nodded.

"I am a Princess and as such I have certain obligations and responsibilities, but I was young and foolish. I fell in love with a Prince from an opposing kingdom. I refused to listen to my mother or my guardians about the dangers. My love got everyone I ever loved killed. I have a tremendous amount of power and I used it to destroy both kingdoms when my lover was killed. I only cared about him and not the consequences of my actions. But, I was given a second chance and so are you. They miss you Edmund. You must go to them"


	2. Chapter 2

**A Narnian Tale**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon nor Narnia**

**Chapter Two**

Peter Pevensie exited the tent the following morning, and raised his eyes towards a hill. Aslan stood on top of the hill talking with none other than Edmund. Serenity walked up to him.

"You're brother is fine" She said softly. Lucy and Susan exited the tent as well and Lucy grinned when she spotted Edmund.

"EDMUND!" She cried loudly. Edmund turned to look at her. She made to go to him, but Serenity stopped her.

"Wait" She whispered. Edmund turned back to Aslan and the lion nodded. Aslan and Edmund descended the hill until they came to a stop in front of his siblings and Serenity.

"What's done is done. There is no reason to bring up the past with your brother" Aslan said firmly.

"Hello..." Edmund said awkwardly. Lucy flung her arms around him and so did Susan.

"How are you feeling?" Susan asked.

"I'm feeling kinda tired" Edmund replied.

"Get some rest..." Peter said. Edmund turned to enter the tent. "and Edmund..."Edmund turned to face his brother. Peter smirked. "try not to

wander off again" Edmund grinned and entered the tent.

At breakfast, they all sat down to eat. Serenity was wearing a silver gown and her crescent moon shone brightly.

"Where are you from, Serenity?" Peter asked.

"I am Princess of the Moon Kingdom" Serenity replied. The Pevensies looked surprised.

"There's no life on the Moon" Susan said, raising an eyebrow.

"You're right" Serenity said. "The Moon Kingdom was destroyed over 2000 years ago"

"If it was destroyed, how...?" Lucy began. Serenity looked down. Sensing that she didn't want to talk about it, Peter quickly changed the subject.

"You should pack some food for the journey" He told his siblings. Serenity looked at him in surprise.

"So we're going home?" Susan asked.

"You are" Peter said. "I promised I'd keep you three safe but there's no reason I can't stay and help" Lucy was quick to protest.

"but they need us...All four of us" She said.

"Lucy it's too dangerous. You almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed!" Peter said, voice strained.

"Which is why we have to stay" Edmund said quietly. They all turned to look at him. "I've seen what the White Witch can do and I've helped her do it, and we can't

leave these people behind to suffer for it" Serenity reached over and squeezed Edmund's hand, smiling.

"Well I guess that's it then" Susan said, standing up quickly.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked. She picked up her bow and quiver

"To get in some practice" She said smirking. She nodded at Lucy who stood to join her.

Susan and Lucy stood on the range practicing shooting at the target. Susan's arrow hit near the bulls eye. Lucy grinned and flung her dagger which hit the center of the bulls eye. Nearby, Serenity was teaching Edmund how to use a sword. He was a fast learner. Peter was taking lessons from Oreius. Suddenly, Mr and Mrs. Beaver came running and Edmund's horse reared up.

"Whoa horsey!" Edmund said. The horse snorted.

"My name is Philip" He snapped. Edmund frowned.

"Oh, sorry" He said quickly.

"you better come quick the White Witch has requested a meeting with Aslan..." Mr. Beaver told them. Edmund paled and Serenity grabbed him to keep him from falling off the horse.

"Everything will be okay" She whispered in his ear. "Aslan won't let anything happen to you" The Pevensie children and Serenity went to join the crowd that parted to let Jadis through. The Narnians hissed at her but she paid them no mind. Aslan stood at the center of the camp and Jadis walked towards him.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan" She said coldly. Serenity gripped Edmund's hand.

"His offence was not against you" Aslan said calmly.

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?" Jadis asked. Aslan growled at her.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was written" He replied.

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me" She pointed a finger at Edmund. "That boy will die on the Stone Table. As is tradition" Peter unsheathed his sword and held it towards her.

"Come and take him then" He said. Jadis smirked.

"You think that a simple threat will deny me my right, little king?" She mocked him and turned to the crowd. "Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish, in fire and water" Whispers ran through the crowd.

"Enough" Aslan growled. "I shall talk with you alone" Jadis and Aslan entered the tent.

Serenity sat on the grass with Edmund, who was extremely pale. She began singing a japanese lullaby to sooth the tension.

"Yoru wa ikutsu no koi wo tsukuru no  
Nemuritsukenai kimagure tenshi

Aoi tsuki ukenagara anata e to utau no  
Hoshi-tachi ga kureta oboetate no Melody

Koibito-tachi ni tada hitotsu  
Yurusareta himitsu no kotoba  
Sasayaita kuchibiru wa  
Tokimeite hikaru ai no houseki

Over the Moon...kanjiteru  
Kiseki wo okosu wa  
Over the Moon nigirishimeteru chiisana kono te de

Sarigenaku hateshinaku eien wo agetai  
Sen'oku no yoru wo kono mune ni atsumete

Koibito-tachi ni tada ichido  
Yurusareta mahou no jikan  
Dakara ima soba ni kite  
Dakishimete atsuku kuruoshiku

Over the Moon...shinjiteru  
Kiseki wo okosu wa  
Over the Moon nigirishimeteru chiisana kono te de"

Lucy looked around and noticed that the atmosphere was much calmer.

"You have a lovely voice" She said. Serenity smiled.

"Thank you" She replied. The flap of the tent opened and Jadis stalked out. Aslan followed her.

"The Witch has denounced her claim on Edmund" He announced. The Narnians cheered and Lucy, Susan and Peter hugged their brother.

"How will I know your promise will be kept?" Jadis asked. The crowd quieted and Aslan roared loudly. Jadis left quickly and Aslan walked back into the tent. Serenity stared after him and was hit with a vision. She fell to the ground.

"Serenity are you all right?" Lucy asked, shaking her, but Serenity's eyes glazed over. Edmund placed a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly Serenity's eyes flashed and she stood up.

"I'm fine" She said. She turned and walked away, leaving the pevensies to stare after her.


End file.
